planet_zibattlewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Tanner
Matt Tanner is a Zoid pilot and a part of the Sonic Blade team. He's third in Command of the team, when ever James isn't around or missing. Appearance Matthew is tall, muscular, being heavily built and somewhat imposing looking. He has short, neat brown hair and brown eyes. Typically Stephen is clean shaven, but has experimented on occasion with growing a beard. It rarely works out, but he does continue to try on occasion. He doesn't seem to smile much. He typically wears fatigue pants, plain shirts and a sleeveless vest with numerous pockets on it. His pilot's suit is similarly plain, tipped off with a jacket. Personality Matthew is a forceful, take-charge decision maker type. Tries to be in command of a situation and keep things under control, which he achieves with varying degrees of success - despite one team member being more then a little silly and the another being just plain weird. He does not like it when people run off on their own to do stupid things. Stephen is a reasonable tactician, good at coming up with plans and adapting on the fly. This is why he became the team's leader by default. He does, however, have a short temper and tends to fly off the handle when angry, and will often take "time outs" to just blow off some steam. This can vary from going to a corner and shouting a bit to grabbing one of his extensive gun collection and unloading on some inoffensive derelict office equipment. he fails at anger management courses. Stephen is a good technician and tends to be the teams chief grease-monkey to boot. He also likes to cook. He likes big steaks with salad. In battle, Stephen tries to stay mobile, something very few opponents expect from such a large Zoid. He makes extensive use of the Maneuver Thrusters to suddenly change position or throw off his opponents. He prefers ranged combat, especially with the Hyperbeam cannon. However, he's not afraid to get up close and personal if needs be. History Matthew was raised by a single mother (he never mentions his father) and, for the most part, had a relatively normal life. Problems emerged. however, when he got his first job, working in a customer support call center. it was here that is short temper first became a problem. Stephen would loose his temper and shout at difficult or inept customers, or start hitting the office furniture. After numerous failed attempts at anger management (Which, amongst other things, involved a cookery course), Stephen bought a Zoid to use on the weekend to vent his frustrations. However, it turned out that not only was he was surprisingly good at using it, but he actually enjoyed it. From there, he decided to become a professional Zoid Warrior, figuring that he should do something that he enjoyed, while venting his frustrations by smacking things around. Traveling to the Eastern Continent and arriving in the City, Matthew joined the Zoids Battle Commission. From there, meeting with a group of other rookie pilots, he created the Sonic Blade team. Matt's planning was a vital part of the team's early successes, both his ability to analyze the enemy team and his adapting to different circumstances as they occurred. This was especially useful during the team's conflict with the White Wolves; Matthew's planning helped the team during their battles, allowing them to quickly adapt to the Fighting styles of the White Wolves pilots. Zoids Command Wolf Iron Kong Matt's Iron Kong has been somewhat modified from the norm. The unit mounts a CP-11 Maneuver Thruster on the back, additionally, it mounts a set of additional, heavy weapons. The net result is that his Zoid is the functional equivalent of an Iron Kong PK. Category:Fanon Character Category:Zoid: Battle Master Category:Zoid Pilot